This is the Pits!
'''This is the Pits! '''is the seventh episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Plot In This is the Pits!, Max decided to try and burn all the ants in his bed with a magnifying glass, resulting in burning his whole bed, and Scarlett is annoyed when he yells out her name. Sky dreams about a muscular Dave giving her a ring, but when she wakes up, she sees him offering her berries. They eat berries together, while Sugar complains about them to Shawn, who could care less. Dave is about to wipe off a berry smear off Sky's face, but Sugar licks her hand and wipes the berry stain off Sky with her hand. Sugar then eats all of the berries. When they are told of the challenge, Jasmine gets nervous from being underground and in the dark, for him to only force her to get in the big ball with her team. When they get out of the ball, Sky falls on top of Dave, and as he reaches to kiss her, Sugar throws up berries on him (as Sky moved as she saw her). From the TV screen, Chris explains the challenge more in depth. Jasmine and Sugar cause the area they are in to collapse, and while Topher and Jasmine freak out, they drift in a different path than Max and Scarlett, while Team Maskwak enter the third path together. Dave and Sky try to kiss, but Sugar burps in their faces. She swallows a light bug, which causes it to show a light through the dark tunel through her tongue, and they all follow her. Scarlett is plotting to get rid of Max and abandons him as he deals with the crocodile behind them. He soon catches up, and things start collapse around them in their tunnel. Scarlett finds out that the crocodile was electric. Chris blocks the pathway that Jasmine and Topher are at, and she squeezes him a bit too tightly in fear, and they fall on another level of the ground. Team Maskwak lands on a pink crystal area, and they run from a bear that is after them. Topher uses Chris' phone to give them light as he and Jasmine makes it through a path. Max throws away an electrical piece that Scarlett got from the electric calculator when they get into an elevator, which gets her more mad at him. Jasmine and Topher are the first to make it back to Chris and Chef, with Team Maskwak right behind them, and Max and Scarlett being the last ones to show up. They are excited that the episode is a non-elimination episode. At the bonfire, Chef burns the buffet that would have went to the winning team, which makes everyone sad. Chris announces that Max is switching on Team Maskwak, and Sky switches to Team Kinosewak. Dave is sad about the switch, while Scarlett is a bit annoyed. Cast Chris Chef Dave Jasmine Max Scarlett Shawn Sky Sugar Topher Trivia *Max and Sky switched teams in this episode. *Beardo makes a minor cameo in this episode. * Jasmine is revealed to be claustrophobic. * This is the second time where no one ends up winning. This first time is Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon. ** This is also the first team challenge where no team ends up winning. Gallery TopherMax.png|Topher watching Max burn ants... MaxBedBurnd.png|...until Max manages to burn his bed. SexyDave.jpg|Sky dreamed about Dave. DaveOffer.png|In Reality, Dave was offering berries. JealousSugar.png|Sugar jealous of Sky and Dave's chatter. ShawnSugar.png|Sugar talking to Shawn. JasmineFreaked.png|Jasmine is nervous about the challenge. SuagrScreams.png|Sugar screams in fear. BeardoCameo.png|Beardo makes a brief cameo appearance. Skave2AlmostKiss.png|Dave almost kisses Sky before Sugar throws up on him. SkySugarRub.png KinosewakSugarBelly.png|Team Kinosewak watch as Sugar's belly lights up. JasmineTopher.png|Topher and Jasmine are abandoned by their team, causing them to work together in the challenge. MaxScarlett.png|Max pushes Scarlett ahead of him. ScarlettMax.png|Scarlett and Max work together during the challenge. ScarlettRun.png|Scarlett rushes away from Max, attempting to cause his elimination... MaxCatchUp.png|...however, Max catches up with Scarlett. ScarlettEscapeRoute.png|Scarlett discovers how to escape. JasmineAnnoyed.png|Jasmine is annoyed at Topher narrating what she does. ChrisNextStage.png|They reach a checkpoint soon after. TDPIFog.png|They find that their next obstacle is the fog. GetAcross.png|Jasmine and Topher try to think of a way to get across. TopherRedFaced.png|Jasmine doesn't like one of Topher's suggestions and unintentionally chokes him... PIEasy.png|...but Jasmine realizes it wasn't scary after all. NewLocation.png|Team Maskwak discover a new location, with pink crystals scattered all over the place. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island